Thermal management of electronics, such as integrated circuit (IC) packages, may involve conduction of heat through the package to a heatsink attached to the package. Such thermal management also may involve power density limitations, in order to meet temperature requirements imposed on the package. Accordingly, performance and reliability of the package may be limited in view of attempting to meet heat and power limitations.